Trios and Trinkets
by Hatless Cat
Summary: A place for my drabbles. Random parings, random nonsense, angst and humour.
1. Ginny and Neville and Dumbledore's Army

**A/N First trio of drabbles. Bon Apetit. Or whatever the French say.**

**Disclaimer: Blonds have more fun. Especially if you're the multimillionaire that owns Harry Potter. Today was a suck-ass day, and I'm brunette.**

_Ballroom_

The room is empty. Neville and Luna gesture for the others to come in, and we all paint the walls. Antagonism by graffiti seems to be all that we can do now – we have no power in all the world. Finally, Neville and I are the only ones left. We clean up any trace of who might have committed this. When we're done, I sit at one of the desks.

He sits in the one in front of me, and smiles when I whisper my complaints. "I wish everything was like it was back at the Yule Ball."

"Ginny, any room can be a ballroom."

And so we dance.

_Einstein_

On the train hoe for spring break, Neville looks at me frequently and I wonder what goes through his mind. "Luna didn't come home from the last train ride." He states, matter of fact, eyes intent on my tapping hand. I nod, unsure of what to reply with or whether he wants me to or not.

"Will one of us not come back this time?"

"Neville it'll turn out okay." I jump to reassure him.

"But if it's not, Ginny, just now we'll see each other again." And with that, we're silent for the rest of the ride. However, in the last two seconds he mutters something into my ear as we hug goodbye.

"Gin, love isn't an equation. You don't add, multiply, or do anything to it as if it were Einstein's equation or some other muggle rubbish." His hands traces the beaded design on my bag, coursing over my shoulders. "It's the only magic we have left."

I let go and say goodbye. Wasting love on farewells would feel petty. On my walk out, I worry because it's true that one of us may not come back next time. So true and so frightening.

_Band_

Words fling erratically as rubber bands on the battlefield. But I see Neville, and I'm not just going to use something flimsy and breakable with him. "Hey, Nev, I guess we saw each other again, didn't we?" I flippantly remark between spells.

"Killing is an equation, Gin." He collapses in the midst of the bodies. "You add to someone's grief, you take away someone's life. Love can be a part of that equation." His sigh seems to echo around me. It makes me wish I could cry. "I really hope Harry doesn't kill Voldemort."

I join him in the corpses and I respond, "I don't want him to, either. Harry isn't a murderer."

Neville looks up with his brown eyes and breaks me, "I'd do it for him if I could."

"So would I – let's save the innocent that way."

And when Neville stares defiantly at the Dark Lord, I wish could be a martyr. But my cries to the cause of Harry are suicidal, not heroic. It's a shame I couldn't be brave.


	2. Fizz and Fratricide and Friendly Pacts

**A/N Cat here is quite angsty without any reviews – I've gotten a total of one so far out of all three stories. Hate to beg more than once – but read my stories and review them!!!!!!! I feel like I'm whinging (ha! British word!) when I do this. So this is the first and last time. REVIEW OR DIE**

**Disclaimer: I live in a white house right by a busy street in a town, and I can count all the American license plates that drive on the right side of the road. I do not live in Scotland.**

_Fizz and Fratricide and Friendly_

Way back when Moony was 11, he and his three roommates made a pact. There were three rules in this treaty: one, to remain on friendly terms with everyone who signed said pact; two, not to kill each other; and three, not to exploit secrets.

Before they could celebrate a decade of their treaty and their friendship, all the rules were broken.

Moony always thought he would be the one the break the second rule. He was the one endangering them all, of course. Death could've occurred any full moon, and it all would have been Moony's fault.

However, telling secrets would've most definitely been Wormtail's crime. He was the one who told his full eleven and a half years of of secrets a month before the pact was signed. And he succumbed underneath a tickling charm. "You're pathetic," Prongs had commented, "but I like you." Looking back, that was an insanely hilarious night. Even under pressure, Wormtail had a way with words.

They all broke the friendly terms. Moony and Padfoot fought often – almost daily in fact. The latter had held a grudge against Prongs for a month over a month. Occasionally, but never on purpose, Wormtail was a bit of an outcast.

But never had the pact been shattered so irrevocably until last night. As he thought of the matter, Moony let his on-the-house victory drink fizz away. He thought about how Padfoot killed Wormtail and Prongs. How, eventually, Padfoot told the ultimate secret. How it was Padfoot who destroyed what remained of any friendship between the four men.

Nd even as people rejoiced bout him, Moony basked, Moony drowned in his personal tragedy. There could no longer be the marauders – none of them played by the rules any more. But the worst thing of all was the fratricide. Moony never thought that anyone but him was capable of that.

Guess not, he bitterly thought, and took a swig of his flat drink.


	3. Sleepover and First and Ever

**A/N Not a trio – at first, but I wanted to add a back story. Ginny and Luna. Enjoy 'em. More up later on today. Imagine Ginny with an omni-sexuality in this one. **

**Disclaimer: Tonks would have lived and had millions of babies if I was in charge.**

_Ever_

Luna had joined the fight when she was seventeen – for her father. The reason he was dead was Harry Potter, and the Dark Lord had offered her vengeance. She had found her master in a field of bodies, relaxing amongst them as if it were his natural state to be a murderer.

"I want to kill him." She had told him and bared her arm. Laughing, the Dark Lord incanted the curse and made her one of his own. That moment, a woman with hair the colour of flame had come out.

"Crucio!" Luna had cried out, because she knew this girl. They had joined Dumbledore's Army together, pledged to die for Harry together But that was when they were fourteen and Harry had promised that they were the good side. Now, Luna understood there wasn't a good side in war.

"Protego." Ginny sneered. "I am one of the Dark Lord's, Luna. He took me in long before Harry took us in. I was always the Dark Lord's."

Luna smiled, pleased to have her friend back. "Spy?" She offered her hand to Ginny, and Ginny kissed her cheek instead.

"Lover..." Ginny licked her teeth, and eyes wandered back into the ever-long abyss of memories.

Luna grinned like a Cheshire cat, and the Dark Lord laughed. Ginny kissed them both.

_Sleepover_

This isn't a sleepover it's a night watch. But Luna and Ginny whisper and gossip like fifteen year old girls normally do at slumber parties. Harry didn't have to know, sleeping inside the tent as if he had nothing to fear at all in this whole, evil world.

"Ginny," Luna began, "Have you ever killed someone?"

"Yes." Ginny whispered, underneath the stars

"Who?"

"I don't know. It wasn't ever reported. It was almost as if the person never existed."

"That's sad – nobody to mourn you."

"I mourn." She lied through her perfectly sculpted red lips.

_First_

Luna walked out of the station, looking for her father. Instead of her father, three men came upon her. They shot a spell at her, and she ducked.

Then she said the first words that came to her mind.

"Avada Kedavra."

"How about you, Luna? You ever make somebody other than a Dumbledore's Army member kick the bucket?"

"No."

Because Ginny didn't need to know that the Order of the Phoenix and D.A. members who they had killed today weren't her first.


	4. Rainbows and Grass and Acrocyanosis

**A/N Pieces varying in angst in the seventh book, from varying characters. Inspired by our rainbow.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. writes novels. I write about her novels.**

_Red_

Red is just the blood that she carries and the children she bleeds. It isn't an emotion. It's only another thing.

Red is just a flash of light and a scream. It isn't an emotion, she assures herself. It's only the blood that she carries and her children bleeding.

_Orange_

It's easier to recline on the floor and sleep than it is to lie awake I bed. And to me, it seems the cold, orange, carpeted floor is more comforting that the hammocks and blankets in the air. The floor is safer. The floor is near.

_Yellow_

"Nobody cares abut holidays any more, Neville." I groaned and stared t the singular rose in the vase.

"They should. It brings your mind off of things." He says and delicately strokes the yellow petals. "Something is so safe abut flowers."

I almost sigh, but I know this is Neville's escape. Instead, I hug him and place the rose on my night stand to protect me as a dream catcher.

_Green_

It is sunny and Saturday and if you lean towards the wind, you can smell the faint scent of freshly moved grass. It is so earthy and non-magical, it is foreign, yet beloved.

It is almost as loved as much as the barely clean smell of the man beside you as you watch for attack in the green, old forest.

_Blue_

Everything in my home is tinted blue and it frightens me. Even he murderer is blue and I can't cry at the sight of him. Maybe he guilt is blue, as envy is green. For there is nothing serene about the blue here. There is nothing peaceful about the hue of death.

_Indigo_

I feel this is a stain on me. Ike everything I did and will ever do is marked on me. The two people I killed mark me as a murderess. The man that I loved made himself a part of me. My child that will never be blemishes me.

And my silver tie has splotches of indigo on it. And my green shirt has blotches of blood on it. And my pale neck has bruises around it. And hopefully I die pure.

_Violet_

Everyone assumes and presumes until the lies dissolve to truth. I can't imagine anything other than that for my fate. Everyone will believe that I am dead because of the stopped blood and cold violet hands, but I know (for now) I cannot be dead.

But the lies change to truth, and soon I'll be gone.

**A/N In order characters: Molly, D.A. Member, Neville/Ginny, Hermione, Helen Ravenclaw, Pansy Parkinson, Bellatrix**


End file.
